68
by Ghost Steve
Summary: 2 de octubre no se olvida. Ellos solo querían hacerse escuchar, ser respetados y recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado, sin embargo lo único que obtuvieron fue un final trágico.


Bueno, luego de hacer "Adiós Hermano" decidí hacer otro OneShoot con el mismo tipo de escritura, solo que esta vez no les traigo algo tierno y conmovedor, sino algo crudo y bastante cruel (o por lo menos así lo quise hacer).

Este fic está basado en dos acontecimientos, uno de ellos es el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada llamado "Ojo Por Ojo". El segundo es el terrible suceso de la matanza de tlatelolco en 1968 (de ahí el título). No se si les vaya a gustar pero de todos modos decidí hacerlo por escribir algo.

Y bueno, ya lo saben, Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman y no a mi.

68

Aún no se muy bien como es que llegamos a esto, solo se que una vez iniciado nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Es increíble como la vida puede dar tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo y como es que todo puede cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas.

A pesar de haber combatido incontables ocasiones en contra de los malvados espectros que amenazaban nuestro mundo y de haber pasado por tantos peligros, nunca sentí tanto terror como aquel funesto día en que Amity Park se convirtió en un autentico campo de batalla donde nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Aún ahora que todo ha terminado puedo escuchar la atemorizante sinfonía conformada por los gritos, los disparos y las explosiones. Definitivamente fue la peor experiencia de toda mi vida, un tormento que no se lo desearía ni a mi mas odiado enemigo. Como hubiera deseado no haber tenido que pasar por eso, haber podido evitar ese acontecimiento en el que el cielo se oscureció y el suelo de mi querida ciudad se tornó rojo.

Me consuela saber que ninguno de ustedes tiene que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros y que pueden ser libres de todo el dolor y la angustia de la cual los que sobrevivieron no podrán deshacerse por el resto de su existencia. No me agrada recordar todo aquello, pero considero prudente contarles esta trágica historia de horror con la esperanza de que sirva de ejemplo a futuras generaciones. No debemos permitir que este infierno se repita, no después de esa masacre.

Todo comenzó como un día normal en la escuela sin mayores problemas que los regaños de Lancer y las molestias de Dash, nada por lo que fuera necesario angustiarse. En esos momentos la ciudad estaba a punto de pasar por momentos importantes debido al nuevo plan de Vlad de convertirse en alcalde.

La verdad me siento algo responsable por esto, tal vez si no le hubiera gastado todas esas bromas no habría decidido arruinar mi vida de ese modo y nada de esto habría pasado. Al principio no pareció ser la gran cosa, solo pequeños detalles como hacernos usar uniformes escolares e imponer sus ridículas reglas en contra mía, al menos con esta medida el único afectado era yo.

Supe que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos cuando ese tirano decidió privarnos del derecho de visitar nuestro lugar favorito: "Nasty Burger". Fue entonces cuando tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto y convencer a mis compañeros de unirnos en contra de esa injusticia. Para mi gran sorpresa no me fue tan difícil lograr que me hicieran caso.

En teoría debería ser algo simple y sin mayores complicaciones, solo había que expresar nuestro desagrado hacia las nuevas medidas impuestas por el ahora alcalde de Amity Park. Supuse que Vlad entendería que nuestras manifestaciones no favorecían en nada a su imagen de "buen gobernante" y por lo tanto tendría que recapacitar, sin embargo no fue así.

Aparentemente mi enemigo no tenía ninguna intención de desistir en sus planes, yo sabía que el verdadero blanco era yo pero simplemente no podía permitir que los demás sufrieran por mi culpa, tuve que hacer algo que me juré a mi mismo no hacer nunca. Unos días mas tarde me presenté en su oficina dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo y tratar de razonar con el, era algo humillante pero no encontré otra solución. Claro que tuve que llegar hasta el en mi forma fantasma, de otro modo no habría logrado pasar de la puerta de entrada gracias a una de sus odiosas leyes contra los chicos de mi edad.

Ahí estaba ese maldito, sentado en su escritorio mirando por la ventana y acariciando a su gato. Con una pequeña risa cínica me dio la "bienvenida" y a su vez la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi objetivo, pedirle perdón. La verdad hacerlo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, aunque mentiría si les dijera que fue una experiencia agradable, una vez que lo dije solo se me quedó viendo mientras que me soltaba una de sus despreciables sonrisas de victoria.

Cualquiera diría que al verme humillado y derrotado se habría sentido satisfecho y habría arreglado todo, pero claro, el gran Vlad Masters no se iba a conformar con eso. Simplemente me reiteró mi culpabilidad en todo esto por las bromas que le jugué y luego me echó de su edificio llamando a sus guardias. Fue horrible ver la decepción en las caras de mis amigos al contarles como me había ido con el viejo, pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba en nada con lo que seguía.

Dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible al "Señor Alcalde", continuamos con nuestros vanos intentos de recuperar lo que nos quitaron. Es verdad que Vlad es un adversario muy perseverante, pero noté que poco a poco su paciencia se agotaba y seguro de que tarde o temprano triunfaríamos decidí seguir con el plan. Protestamos en todas partes, en la escuela, en la alcaldía, en el parque, hasta en su casa con los mismos resultados.

Cada vez era más difícil animar a los otros, solo Sam y Tucker mostraban el debido empeño. No los culpo, realmente era cansado lo que estábamos haciendo y nadie veía resultados. Yo trataba de darles esperanzas pero mi credibilidad había decaído considerablemente, después de todo yo había sido quien organizó todo esto.

Las cosas no eran mejores en casa, mi familia pasaba por una crisis económica debido a los trucos de Vlad para probar que el era totalmente capaz de proteger a la ciudad de los fantasmas. Sus continuas tretas para que todos lo vieran como el "defensor de los débiles" solo habían logrado que mis padres quedaran en un peor concepto para los demás, se rumoraba sobre la incompetencia de los Fenton y de cómo el Alcalde había logrado en unos días lo que ellos no en varios años. Y para colmo de males, mi papá estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el nuevo poder de quien consideraba su mejor amigo como para darse cuenta de la situación.

Constantemente papá me regañaba y trataba de evitar que siguiera molestando a Vlad asegurando que el era un buen hombre que solo deseaba lo mejor para nosotros. Hubo momentos en los que pensé en revelar el secreto de Vlad o solo explicarle a mi papá lo que nos estaba haciendo, pero me di cuenta de que no valía la pena hacerlo, era verdaderamente frustrante.

Jazz por su parte se limitaba a decirme que luchaba por una causa perdida, en un principio me había apoyado para continuar y debo admitir que me ayudó en varias ocasiones en las que pensé darme por vencido y olvidar todo. Lamentablemente su valeroso espíritu duró menos que el mío, ella también se sentía terrible por no conseguir nada y al final decidió rendirse como tantos otros.

Creo que la única persona que me apoyaba era mi mamá, todos saben que Vlad no era de su completo agrado desde aquella vez que nos perdimos en el bosque y por "casualidad" llegamos a su cabaña donde trató de seducir a mi mamá. El sentir su cariño y sus deseos de que pudiera ganarle a Vlad y hacernos justicia era algo reconfortante, no era mucho, pero me daba fuerzas para seguir.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas a su vez se convirtieron en meses, cada vez éramos menos debido a que muchos terminaron por rendirse y decidieron adaptarse a la dictadura de Vlad. Nuestras esperanzas lentamente desaparecían y es cuando me di cuenta de que la derrota era prácticamente inminente, no quería aceptarlo, no quería ver ganar a mi enemigo, pero todo estaba a su favor.

Todavía recuerdo las palabras de mis compañeros, "_Esta ciudad le pertenece a Masters, me rindo", "Es todo, olvidémoslo, nos ganó", "Esto está perdido", _y la peor de todas "_El es mejor que nosotros". _Incluso Sam y Tucker parecían a punto de desistir, ellos creían que no me daba cuenta de que pensaban abandonar la causa y que solo continuaban por mí, para que no me quedara solo, y aunque esperaba que resistieran más me sentía sumamente agradecido con ellos que siempre fueron mi gran apoyo.

Finalmente decidí que ya no tenía caso, por más que me doliera admitirlo habíamos perdido. Pero eso si, no iba a retirarme sin un último golpe a mi adversario, así que pensé en una manifestación de despedida afuera de la alcaldía solo para dejarle en claro cuanto nos desagradaba, después de eso terminaría todo y solo nos quedaría esperar que cambiara sus absurdas leyes.

Llamé a todos mis amigos y compañeros y los convencí de que hiciéramos un último esfuerzo prometiéndoles que todo terminaría después de eso. Claro que muchos no aceptaron con un gran entusiasmo pero al final accedieron, y fue así como nos encontramos organizando la última protesta contra Vlad. La verdad me sentía frustrado y mis amigos lo notaron, lo único que me levantó un poco el ánimo en ese momento fue el notar que aunque tampoco les gustaba la idea de perder se encontraban felices de que finalmente terminaría esa agobiante labor.

Ese día amaneció nublado y un extraño frío llenó el ambiente, la verdad nunca me han gustado esos días en los que siendo las 11:00 am pareciera como si fueran las 2:00 pm. Debí suponer que algo malo sucedería momentos después, pero todo fue tan repentino y tan atemorizante que ni yo mismo supe que hacer.

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en las puertas de la alcaldía esperando la respuesta que el Alcalde pudiera darnos, muchos temíamos que simplemente el no saliera y nos dejara en la intensa lluvia que acababa de desatarse, ojalá eso hubiera pasado. Vlad terminó dándonos su respuesta, la cual significaba el fin tanto de las protestas como de los que la llevaban a cabo.

Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta hasta que Dash cayó al suelo sin vida y con un disparo en la espalda. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar ya nos encontrábamos en medio de una lluvia de plomo que destruía todo a su paso. Mi primera reacción fue hacerme intangible para evitar las balas, pero eso no protegía a los demás, supe que no valía la pena y regresé a mi forma humana. Me encontraba aterrado viendo como todos mis amigos caían heridos o muertos, los gritos eran silenciados por los truenos de las armas y fue cuando los vi, cientos de soldados apuntándonos y tirando del gatillo con el único propósito de acabarnos.

Con el poco valor que me quedaba traté de organizarlos para que huyéramos de ahí, sin embargo las únicas salidas posibles habían sido bloqueadas por tanques que a su vez también nos disparaban. Perdí totalmente el control no solo de los otros sino también de mi mismo, corría para todos lados buscando una salvación. Algunos se refugiaron bajo algunos autos cercanos y otros se ocultaban tras los pocos árboles que había por ahí.

Entre mi desesperación logré distinguir la figura de Vlad quien nos observaba por uno de los ventanales de la alcaldía, su cara mostraba una sonrisa tan diabólica que no podía ser superada ni por su lado fantasma. No se como me di cuenta de ese detalle pero percibí que al verme me decía la frase "_Te lo dije Daniel"_ solo con el movimiento de sus labios. Normalmente habría volado hasta el y lo habría hecho pagar, pero ahora mi mente era ocupada por un pequeño detalle que había olvidado……….Sam

El pánico se apoderó de mí, olvidé por completo a Vlad y comencé a correr gritando el nombre de Sam. Como en cámara lenta observé los cadáveres de Kwan, Mickey, Lester y de otros compañeros, así como el de Paulina, Valerie y Estrella, ni siquiera ellas habían sobrevivido. De repente algo se interpuso en mi camino y tropecé en medio de un charco de agua rojiza, me volví para ver y ahí estaba Tucker con un tiro en la pierna derecha.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a el para ayudarlo, noté el dolor de la herida en su mirada y se me estrujó el corazón al pensar que todo podía ser mi culpa. Mi amigo pareció notar esto último y mientras le vendaba la pierna con mi pañuelo me dijo que nada de esto lo había causado yo y que no me preocupara. Al terminar con la herida lo ayudé a incorporarse y lo puse a salvo bajo la fachada de un edificio cercano, luego continué con mi búsqueda.

Luego de unos segundo que para mi fueron mas largos que un día entero escuché su aterrorizada voz llamándome. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hasta donde se escuchaba la voz y por fin la encontré, había entrado en una crisis nerviosa y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas. Cuando Sam me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, gesto que le correspondí, levantó su mirada y me preguntó que es lo que haríamos…….fue ahí cuando sucedió.

La vista se me nubló y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, finalmente perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Miré fijamente a Sam y observé como veía horrorizada la herida que ahora permanecía en mi espalda, así es, una bala perdida me había impactado.

Realmente no era una sensación desagradable, era como el cansancio después de un arduo día de trabajo y de esa manera mis ojos se cerraban como si quisiera dormir profundamente. El ruido cesó y lo único que mis oídos podían percibir era el llanto de Sam quien me suplicaba que no me muriera, lamentablemente ya no dependía de mí. A pesar de la situación me abrazó con todo su cariño y continuó llorando con su cara pegada en mi cabello, con las pocas energías que me quedaban le dije cuanto la amaba y le hice prometer que sobreviviría y que sería feliz aún sin mí.

Una vez que las palabras "_lo prometo"_ fueron pronunciadas por ella sentí como la vida me abandonaba y como simplemente partía de este mundo para siempre. Como era de esperarse al día siguiente todos los periódicos y noticieros hablaron del terrible suceso, cientos de familias quedaron desconsoladas, pues aunque se hablaba de que 30 o 40 chicos y chicas habían muerto la verdad era que más de 300 vidas se apagaron y muchos más quedaron seriamente heridos.

Sam cumplió su promesa, no se como pero sobrevivió a ese infierno y aunque las cosas nunca serán las mismas se que logrará regresar a su vida normal. Tucker fue hospitalizado y después de unos meses fue dado de alta junto a muchos mas, lamentablemente su pierna nunca sanó del todo y ahora requiere de muletas o sillas de ruedas para desplazarse. Peroa pesar de eso me alegra que haya sobrevivido ya que bien podrá ser un apoyo para Sam y mi familia ahora que yo ya no estoy para ellos.

Vlad por su parte, siempre sostuvo que le había hecho un "favor" a la ciudad, y todos saben que su acción no puede ser justificada, nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo, al parecer lo que nos hizo sirvió de ejemplo para los que estaban en su contra. Como les dije antes, los familiares y amigos de las víctimas sufrieron mucho por la tragedia y realmente es triste decirlo, pero sus vidas fueron afectadas severamente.

En cuanto a mi, pues la verdad me costó un poco adaptarme a vivir en la Zona Fantasma, pero uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo. Me habría gustado tanto formar una familia con Sam y poder seguir disfrutando de mi familia, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, al menos se que ellos están bien y que tarde o temprano superarán mi muerte.

Quisiera poder decir que esto es simplemente una historia inventada, pero por desgracia no lo es y esto sucedió realmente. Es por eso que decidí contarles acerca de ello, para que nada de esto se repita y todos puedan vivir plenamente. Espero que esto sirva de algo y que el terror que los enfrentamientos armados traen consigo sean cosa del pasado.

Danny Fenton

Horrible, lo se, pero como les dije solo lo hice por escribir algo, la verdad no he tenido muy buenas ideas últimamente. Ya estoy preparando otro fic en el que voy a retomar mi estilo de escritura y tal vez ese si esté un poco mejor, pero por ahora deberán conformarse con esto, se cuidan.


End file.
